Lady Julianna
Lady Julianna is a character wife of Sir Lionel and the mother of Kayley. Background Not much is known about Julianna's life prior to the events of the film. At some point, she married Lionel and presumably earned the title of 'lady' after he was knighted by King Arthur, who drew Excalibur from its stone on the same day that Julianna gave birth to her daughter, Kayley. Quest for Camelot Julianna stays with Kayley and their servants at their farm, whilst her husband leaves for Camelot to meet with the other Knights of the Round Table. Unfortunately, Lionel is killed by Sir Ruber saving the king. Arthur returns Lionel's body and shield to Julianna and grieves with her. He also says that she and Kayley will always be welcome at Camelot, should they need anything. For the next ten years, Julianna runs her farm and raises her daughter. She is reluctant to let Kayley fulfill her dream of becoming a knight - presumably out of concern for Kayley's safety - insisting she stay at home and help around the farm, which causes some tension between them. She refuses to let Kayley go after Excalibur when it is stolen. Later, Julianna's farm is attacked by Ruber and his minions, who take Julianna hostage. Julianna bravely stands up to Ruber, expressing disgust when he tries to flirt with her. When she learns that Ruber intends to use her to sneak into Camelot, Julianna initially refuses, saying she would rather die than betray Arthur. However, she reluctantly agrees to cooperate when Ruber threatens to kill Kayley. When Kayley is able to get free, Julianna tells her to escape and warn Arthur. Julianna is then forced onto a baggage train, which sets out for Camelot. Throughout the journey, Julianna tries to remain strong, but fears for her daughter's safety. When Kayley is captured by Ruber near Camelot, Julianna is relieved she is alright and comforts her over her failure to stop Ruber. Julianna is forced to sit at the front of the train so that the guards will not get suspicious. Kayley, however, manages to get free and warns them, though by this point, they are already inside the gates. during the battle that ensues, Julianna helps by tending to the wounded soldiers. She is later seen watching proudly as her daughter is knighted by King Arthur for her bravery. Personality Julianna is a, strong-willed and hardworking wife and mother. She is capable of managing the farm whilst her husband is away, and after he dies as well. Julianna cares very much for her daughter, but wishes she were more lady-like and is often frustrated by Kayley's rebellious ways. However, she has faith that her daughter is capable of finding Excalibur and surviving on her own. She is also very proud of her when she saves Camelot and is knighted by the king. Julianna is also brave; after her initial shock, she shows little fear in Ruber's presence, standing up to him and saying she would rather die than help him. She does express fear for her daughter's safety, however, both when Ruber threatens her and when she leaves to try and save Camelot. Julianna is apparently quite loyal to Arthur and Camelot, as she is prepared to die rather than betray them. However, her family's safety comes first. Skills/Abilities Julianna has knowledge of growing crops, tending to livestock and managing a farm. She also shows good horse riding ability. She apparently knows how to sew, having presumably made - or helped to make - Kayley's formal dress. She also may have knowledge of healing, as she shown tending to an injured soldier during the final battle (this was not uncommon for medieval women, to have basic knowledge of healing injuries and herbal remedies). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Lovers Category:Heroes